Can I Keep Him?
A very drunk Cross meets many interesting people and has a grand adventure as he tries to get home. 'Initial Setting:' The Eclipse Bar *Yuki touches Cross. *Cross wakes up with a snort and finds himself brandishing an empty beer bottle at Yuki *Cross isn't dead! Just drunk and asleep! *Yuki I was just checking, you haven't moved in a while. *Cross appears to be assessing the pieces of this puzzle before deciding that it's just one of those days again. He is giving Yuki the weirdest side-stare right now "How.... long have I been here?" *Yuki checks the time on his phone. "About 3 hours. Give or take." *JaeSun is just glad that they wouldn’t have to tell Phoenix that one of his best friends had drunk himself to death. Drank? drunk? Oh verbs. *Cross thinks for a moment. Man those cogs must be spinning so slowly in there. ... “Did I do anyzing shtupid?" *Yuki "No..? Do you usually?" *Cross shrugs? He sideglances and gears click a little. "I don't remember where I was zis morning." he seems mildly fascinated by this. Cross keeps staring at nothing intently "Phoenix needs to get better." *Yuki crosses his arms, "Maybe you just need to not drink this much." *Cross mumbles as if talking to himself, he's trying to figure out if he has both shoes still "mnn I need to stop worrying so much..." he doesn't appear to have heard Yuki. *Yuki sighs and hopes it's not his responsibility to get Cross home. He looks pleadingly at JaeSun instead. *Cross feels stares going around and decides he doesn't want to go the hell anywhere! *Yuki "Do you live around here? I can't let you stay here overnight...you'll wake up even more of a mess than you are right now" *Cross is fumbling with his phone trying to call a cab, but the phone pulls a soap and skitters onto the floor. He just sits there on the bar stool looking kind of disappointed at it. *Yuki feels a little bad for the man and goes to retrieve his phone. "Cross..." *Cross hasn't gotten as far as coordinating himself off this chair."I'll be fine. I'm just balancing like fuck right now..." *Yuki "Cross...where do you live, I can walk you home if you're close by or I guess you can come with me, but..." *Cross "I stay at Phoenix's place and I can't... I donno mann, you're UG right hedmbmlbmb." that last bit might have been 'he'd probably kill me' but who's translating? Nobody. *Cross will just drink till he's warm *Yuki No. Don't. Bad Cross. *Yuki "Well...yes, I am UG, but my place is only a couple of blocks from here." He pats Cross on the shoulder. "It's okay.." *Cross "Rufensie mich ein Taxi iss es nicht so große Sache" Annnnd he's now in moonspeakmode *JaeSun "Uh... what did he say." *Yuki looks at JaeSun, totally baffled. "I...have no idea." *JaeSun parks his butt somewhere and observes :| *Cross rubs at his face "Was?" *Cross huffs in realization "Auh sheisse I’m doing ther German thing again aren't I" Why isn't he hung over right now. What did he drink to get so drunk he can still talk. That's ass-backwards, and he was ... well, okay, pretty backwards right now. BUT STILL. *Yuki presses his hand against Cross's forehead. "Come on, Cross. You can come with me if you can't get back to Phoenix's. I won't let you wander off on your own and end up god knows where." *Cross mumbles a protest, or tries to. It comes out more like 'god how is your hand so damn cold that is really weird' 'wie betrunken ich bin? alle die betrunkenen...ennenen. alles’ "Okay." *Yuki "That's more like it. Now come on, you can lean on me if you need to. It's not far." He turns to JaeSun, "There's not much left to do, but I haven't counted the tips yet if you don't mind." *JaeSun "Alright.... make sure he doesn't wander into the street, hah." He is only half joking again. *Cross "Mm not gnna wander onto der road, mm drunk, not shtupid..." truth though, that did actually happen once. *Cross tries to figure out a not awkward touch method of hanging onto Yuki, because he can't see anything right now. He took his glasses off and got them in their case so he doesn't bust his billionth pair *Yuki laughs, "I'll keep an eye on him." Once Cross seems to be ready for him, he gets Cross to hook an arm over his shoulder, supporting him fairly steadily. "You're going to have to work with me a little bit here, Cross." *Cross "Nghhnn." feet stop being ridiculous the ground's right there. Cross completely forgot the bar stools were on that little raised bit of flooring and stepfails *Cross "Why do they do dass, da- that has got to be the stupidest flooring ... the. ... design." he is stubborn enough to try doing most of the walking on his own *Yuki just hopes that Cross doesn't decide to throw up. That's all he asks. "Shh...come on now. The night air will do you some good anyways." *JaeSun hopes that they can at least get out the door unscathed *Cross "An zats' anozer sing... why t'hell does fresh air do anysing? It doesn... ze blood alkohol is ze same." he is staring at his feet because if he doesn't they will not step where he wants them to. Feet, you douchebags. *Yuki is grateful the streets are quiet for a change. Except for Cross. Oh Cross. "Oh, enough, or I'll stick my hands on your face again." At least they didn't have far to go. "Just keep moving." *Cross SMIRKS "Hey, I exzpect zose things to stay at eye-level." whatever innuendo he thought he was making, he didn't quite make it. "Haa-aa, aw man it's cold out, ve're close ja?" *Yuki "It's not that c.." Wait. "It's probably just me you're feeling." He gets Cross to lean up against an old building. "Now...just wait here okay? I'll be right back. And I'm serious, stay here or I'll freeze you to the wall." *Cross seems a bit uncommitted to this smarm grin he has going, mostly because he can't gauge how serious Yuki is. He leans. *Yuki thinks this is such an awkward way to have someone over, but one does what one must. He climbs up the rickety fire escape and slips in through a broken third story before making his way down to the main floor to move all the furniture he has barricading the front door. *Cross is doing a double take right now, Yuki went that way around... he clumsily points back at the man, then turns to look the way he went before *Yuki "Nevermind, just get inside." Once Cross is inside he sets to freezing the door shut again, moving all the strewn furniture back in front of the door. All the windows on this floor seem to not only be bolted closed, but also frozen shut as well. "Think you can manage some stairs?" *Cross looks at the stairs and jolts, grabbing onto Yuki like looking at the stairs set him off balance. "UUUUUUUUUHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh." He means 'not if I pick the intelligent decision' *Yuki "It's just two flights...I can help you up." *Cross "Nghkay" God this was so hilarious, he hadn't gotten this useless in... well. he couldn't recall exactly but he was sure it was at least a while *Yuki feels a little more at ease knowing Cross won't be stumbling around in the dark by himself or wandering the street in the middle of the night. Though it takes a while, he's able to get Cross up both flights of stairs. Better to move slow than to have an accident, he supposed. "How are you holding up?" *Cross "Who even airss a schannel mit nosing but jeopardy reruns on it..?" Yuki, you are my lifeline. holy shit I don’t "probably not so good, freund, but it'ss all'n how you... uh. frame it." he smiles up through his own bangs. "Whereare mein glasses?" *Yuki has no idea what Cross is going on about for a moment there. "They're in your pocket...just don't worry about it." He leads him into a suite, which seems completely barren, and looks very much that it hasn't been used, but he keeps going, until he gets to the master bedroom's closet. He has to slide an abandoned dresser aside, but there's a person sized hole in the wall leading to the suite next to it. "That should do it..now come on, in you go." *Cross has to take a seat because everything is spinning and it feels wonderfully bubbly but he really isn't sure how he's going to get up again without... counterspinning or something *Yuki sighs, "You can't stay in here, it's not secure..just trust me, you're almost there." *Cross "Is zat Narnia." he points, totally deadpan. *Cross breaks down into a fit of giggles. Yes, giggles. *Yuki "Yes. Now get in." *Cross finally looks around him, waaait. Wait. He gets up with a bit of a stumble so he can look at the room properly. This place was totally familiar. He tips over and saves it making it look like he'd intended to start crawling. Then he is, wait no he wanted to look at the other room not go through the wall hole. *Cross "WHERE'S - HAhahaaa!" he tries to think of something from that old book but all he comes up with is "Where are my glasses?" *Yuki practically pushes him through, but not before he makes sure the closet door is closed. This appeared to be a living room. It was barely furnished, save for a few cushions and some brightly colored fabric hanging in a couple of corners. It was fairly clean at least and didn't smell stale like the one next to it. Yuki slides a large cabinet in front of the hole they just came out of. Just in case. "I'm going to assume you're going to find it cold in here, I'll just find you some extra blankets..." *Cross "I'm pretty ... warm... hnn." he looks at his hands, which were about as flushed as his face probably. "Don't feel very warm." he understood why this was, he'd read a lot of medical stuff when he was younger for the hell of it. Evidently that has had no impact on his life choices *Yuki kicks off his shoes and takes off his work jacket and lays them on the kitchen counter before scrounging for more blankets. "Did you want to sleep out here? It's a good a place as any. And there's no water, so please don't try and use any of the appliances." *Cross murmurs something while trying to get his glasses on - he sticks himself in the eye first try "FF" There we go "Sheisse I know zis place!" he seems more pleasantly surprised *Yuki feels bad for the man, even though it really was his own fault for letting himself get so drunk. "Do you, now?" he asks, trying to lay out a comfortable, and moreso warm enough looking bed for Cross. He's certain he had more cushions laying around somewhere.. *Cross "Ja I uh. Had a square buddy, used to live hier... shtill he’d 'lectricity back zen." he just watches Yuki make a bed, mesmerized. Or maybe just preoccupied with balancing. On the floor *Yuki "Ahh, I see. That must have been a little while ago then..." Most of the lighting in this room seemed to be powered small battery operated lamps, though they weren't giving off a lot of light. These places must have been nice before the owners gave up on them. "Did you need anything before I go to bed?" *Cross never did answer Yuki, because he's fallen half asleep *Yuki figures he must be good. He has a bed in the bathtub like a boss. *Cross slowly curls into the fetal position and totally forgets to take his glasses off after wondering where they were so adamantly :::::: Cross wakes up. *He was cold, and sweaty, and this wasn't my apartment ',B( He gets up and drunk tilts. No, glasses stay on I need you. The fuck...? OH JESUS THERES SOMEBO- Yuki? Cross squints. How was he still drunk?? *Oh god he was going to be intolerable in a couple hours he needed to get to Phoenix's apartment. Yuki would have to deal with it. Cross takes Yuki's phone off the table and leaves a message on it saying he's gone home, and then spell checks it for like he can’t tell time right now FIVE HOURS? Fuck it, good enough. *Cross works on sneaking out of there and putting shit back the way he found it ... because... uhh... fuck he wasn't sure if it mattered but like hell if he was leaving a trail. He hits his head on the stupid Narnia door. FUCK you Narnia. *Cross .................somehow, he finds his way to the fire escape. He is staring at this thing… He’s positive he's done this before, but is also positive he wasn't too thrilled with the results... He's not made of vibe. Just... mostly *Cross sits at the top of the thing. HE IS DETERMINED TO FIGURE THIS OUT. wow it's getting light out at least he can see a bit *Cross puts a foot on the part he’s positive folds down. While sitting. He pushes a bit. Nothing happens. He pushes with both feet and it wiggles a bit. Cross has that really really ominous sensation of an impending I-told-you-so. But it starts to give a bit, oh fuck if he pulls this off while out of his gourd this will be some kind of Olympic medal *JaeSun is glad that Cross isn’t at his house *Cross grabs the railing. He scoots like one step. *THINGS MOVE. CROSS HANGS ON LIKE TERRIFIED. WORLD STOP SPINNING THAT IS VERY ANNOYING RIGHT NOW WORLD - oh hey- He waits. This has to be the part where something bad happens. :l THIS IS INTENSE *Cross stays there on the top couple steps a few more minutes to let his head hold still. Walking he could do but STAIRS HE KNEW BETTER. STAIRS ARE EVIL. NEVER GIVE THEM THE TIME OF DAY - or was that the homeless- EITHER WAY *Cross scoots down on his butt step by step, the sooner he gets out of here, the better, because his head felt like confused mud instead of bubbly happy mud. And that meant angry mud and trying to punch your pons mud were on the way. He counts down *3, 2, 1...... *Cross very 1 step left. He carefully puts his foot down on asphalt. "Holle." HE VERY CAREFULLY STANDS UP. WAIT WAIT DONT LET GO OF RAILING YET. wait. Cross gets his other foot on the asphalt, and the stairs pull back up. He lets go but his jacket snags and he klutzes out. He falls. *Cross SITS THERE ON HIS FACE. DID HE SERIOUSLY JUST DOTHAT. HE WAS ON THE GROUND EVERYTHING WAS PERFECT ... How u doin ground~ *Cross gets up and decides it was still a victory since there isn't anyone around and also he didn't technically fall down the fire escape. Okay now what..................................... Okay, so ............. Fuck planning he can't quite brain around details at the moment, he'll deal with Phoenix's first. Right. How was he going to get there. *Cross .......... FUCK IT. He starts walking. Cross kind of knows it's just weird doing it this way. He goes until he recognizes a street, only he can't recall which way he got to Yuki's so he's ... yeah this was disorienting. And it was getting a bit lighter out. *Cross had to admit, it was kind of eerie, and kind of pretty out. A lot of the parties had ended and everything was quiet.... relatively. *Cross winds up in a park *Cross ... Well this is pleasant… Except for that guy in the tutu sleeping under the bench like people totally can't see him hiding under that bench *Cross winds up near Frankie’s place and the second he clues in, TURNS THE FUQ AROUND "Ohgottno." This has the end result of getting him more lost. But no wait he knows this street, KEEP GOING CROSS. He can feel his logic coming back. It brought a mallet along for the trip. *Cross is still outdoors ::::: It's gotta be close to dawn proper *Cross Where the fuck is this part of town I don't even recognize this part. *MB's scanners pick up that Cross is nearby. MB is very confused by Cross. She believes he is not logical in any sense. :Ic *Cross would totally spin it in the direction of he's logical, but can't die to alcohol poisoning so he's testing what illogic is like *MB wonders if he'll get angry at her again is she talks to him. *Cross shakes his head to get the stupid impending hangover out, ugh. The twilight zone of drinking. He shouldn't be awake for this part-"hosheissewaswardass" he looks around for the source of the sound. He is wearing his normal clothes, though his hair is a bit messier than usual and his tie is.... kind of all over the place *MB narrows her eyes at the cat who just knocked over the trash can lid next to her. "Mr. Cross, is that you?" she asks, uncertain as she steps out of the shadows. *Cross was just about figuring out there was a damn cat here when something talks at him and this horrible disconnect goes on as his brain catches up. CATS DONT TALK *Cross "Thetwasweird." he freezes really still. Okay moving again might mean tilting too far "y......Ja?" *MB takes Cross back to her apartment in Squaresville *Cross WHAT IS HAPPENING. She is walking in a straight line? What is this wizardry? *MB U_U The boss told me to help out at the bar. You work at the bar. I help you." *Cross's head is doing the thud thing and thud was not a sensation he wanted in his head. NO GO AWAY HEADACHE YOU ARE NOT INVITE- moving the bump on his head from earlier might help :l Cross is so confused right now… He thought he had something figured out before, where did that focus go... he stares in a daze. "This place'ss nice..." *MB guides Cross into the living room. : There is black, leather couch to one side of the room and a TV opposite it. The walls are plain white, but are slowly being decorated with bottle caps.In the corner of the room is a chair and some electrical equipment. It is safe to say that it is probably part of some kind of repair kit. *MB guides Cross to the couch before getting him a glass of water and an aspirin. *Cross Oh god yes painkillers. Wait Bl Cross has one of those questioning-himself moments *Cross Bl *Cross "Bl *Cross needs MB's sink in a hurry and probably confuses the hell out of her BLaaaaaaaaaaaaagh *MB takes Cross to the bathroom. She scoops up the capsules of vibe she has laying about into a basket, before taking it to her room. MB comes back moments later with a stool for Cross. *Cross whatjusthappened he is being moved around THIS IS COFUSIBLLLLLLlll He is seated? Where are his glasses. *MB "Please do not throw up in the sink." she hands him back the glass of water. MB sits in the tub and rubs Cross's back. *Cross tries holding his head up with his hand WHY DOES THAT NEVER WORK and why does his face feel naked ......aww damnit that blurry in the toilet is his glasses isn't it. He sobs a little. He is being mother henned by a machine. Slow blink. BLAAAAAAHhhhhhhhhh mylifeisterribleneveragainIREPENT *How it sounds to MB: "lbbghlghblghbfickshweinhublaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhg." *MB continues to rub Cross's back. "There, there. Let it all out." She learnt that from watching friends deal with their drunk friends c: *Cross sobs for real. He had liked the part where he walked outside and everything was okay. This part SUCKS. And for some reason he can't help but notice MB has like the most giant hands *MB can change the size of her hands if that is what is needed. She wonders if she could use some of that vibe she took from that medic to he- no no no. Her creator would be furious. *Cross has the wimpiest little sob and if MB keeps it as blackmail he will just BLAAAAAGHh. His glasses fell in and he can't see and he is sick and his head hurts and he can't get his vibe to focus on anything everything hurts XC *MB "Why are you crying?" she didn't understand. "Do you want your glasses back?" She hops out of the tub and gets something to scoop them out with... Tongs! She comes back and scoops them out with ease. She puts them in the sink and begins to wash them with beautiful cleaning chemicals. She throws the tongs in the bin. She places the glasses back on Cross's face :I *Cross is still being sick and so out of it right now he can't even - no Cross don't pass out - OH GOD HE CAN SEE. AND EVERYTHING IS SPINNING *MB uses a rubber band and some clips so they do not fall off again. *Cross "How musch did I drinkhg!?" He's ... yeah part of him isn’t surprised but still. He now has +5 to dorkiness. And why is it sparkly that is horrible. Goldschlager, you are the worst idea ever I AM PUKING GLITTER. *MB "Is that a rhetorical question? Or would you like for me to take a sample of your blood and measure the alcohol levels?" *Cross EXPENSIVE AS FUCK GLITTE- "Wha?" *MB "You just asked me a question- never mind." *Cross wipes his face "You can do thah?" He isn't thinking anymore, MB can think for him. BP *MB "I am built for many things." *Cross decides he wants to see this and sticks out his arm ... he guesses. *MB looks down at his arm. "Are you sure? Because, I'm going on a rough estimate here, and I would say well over the limit that is healthy, and that is without the test. " *Cross "Jah, jusss, go for ih-" annnd he's sick again *MB doesn't understand and keeps on rubbing Cross's back. "Your English sounds like how Frankie texts." she hums, smiling slightly. *Cross and his nose is bleeding. maybe he'll stay still :xl HE IS LIKE A GAME OF DOMINOES AND THEY ARE ALL FALLING. Slow circles etc. Why did I buy so much goldschlager I don’t even like cinnamon *MB mops up Cross's nose with a tissue. Humans sure liked to leak everywhere. *Cross Backrubs are pretty much keep him from feeling stupid right now. Bl ::::::: Cross passes out. Category:Sunny Category:Cross Category:Yuki Category:MonaeBot Category:RP